


KuroKen headcanons

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo x Kenma, M/M, anime headcanons, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq kenma, hq kenma headcanon, hq kuroo, hq kuroo headcanon, hq ship, hq ship headcanons, kenma headcanon, kenma headcanons, kuroken headcanons, kuroo headcanon, kuroo headcanons, sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Just some KuroKen headcanons!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	KuroKen headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I will be doing a fanfic soon! Please leave some ideas you guys want in my ask! I am rearranging stuff on my account (making links and stuff). It will take a bit of time but here are some more headcanons! Please reblog (any of my work) it really helps! If you want more headcanons click the link! My anon ask is on! Please enjoy!

☾ Kenma will be playing his games while Kuroo is talking to him. For anyone who doesn’t know Kenma he would look like he isn’t listening. But Kenma and Kuroo both know Kenma is listening. If someone were to ask Kenma to recite what he just said, he would be able to recite everything down to the hand motions. The reason he plays his games is so he has something his eyes are focusing on.

☾ Whenever Kuroo gets stressed Kenma lets him play with his hair, or they play games together!

☾ To the naked eye Kenma seems like he isn’t as “loving” as Kuroo. But, when they go home and there by themselves Kenma will crawl into Kuroo’s lap and just cuddle with him.

☾ (before they started dating) Kenma and Kuroo would share a water bottle, food, earbuds, and their clothes were at each other’s houses. Finally someone brought it up, finding it weird, and asked if they were dating. Kenma under his breath said “I wish we were” subconsciously. When Kuroo heard him he just confessed right there and then.

☾ Kenma never really liked talking a lot so whenever their at a restaurant Kuroo will order for the both of them.

☾ One time someone was flirting with Kuroo and he was sorta flirting back. So Kenma pulled his sleeve and tugged until Kuroo turned around remembering how Kenma was there. Instead of reminding him he had a boyfriend (which he had just remembered) he just told him he and Hinata were going to hang out so he had to leave. Which was a total lie, and Kuroo knew it. Feeling really bad he followed after Kenma. Apologizing yet it was clear he wasn’t mad, just more sad. When asked why he wasn’t mad, he just said “Most people already told me that I was forgettable so I don’t see how I can get angry at you.” Kenma didn’t talk to Kuroo for like two days (till Monday) which is when he apologized again, and they made up.

☾ Kuroo will carry Kenma home if Kenma is really tired. Sometimes bridal style, which even though Kenma says he hates it both Kenma and Kuroo knows Kenma loves it.

☾ One time they got caught making out in the locker room, and Kenma really didn’t care just wanting more kisses. Kuroo on the other hand was a blushing mess. But whenever the story gets told Kuroo will say it was the other way around and Kenma will cover for him.

☾ (younger Kuroo and Kenma) When Kuroo hit his birth spurt, he would tease Kenma. At first Kenma hated that he was taller but then he realized how easy it was to hide behind him.

☾ Kuroo runs a really famous account on updates about Kenma. He tried to keep it a secret but Kenma knows. But, Kenma doesn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. He loves to hear all the nice things he writes about him. Kenma on the other hand runs a page for Kuroo that is quite famous too. Kuroo knows about that one, but because Kenma doesn’t show a lot of PDA he wants it to continue. Never telling each other!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
